


Smells like Teen Spirit

by CoyoteInClothing



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bank Robbery, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Debt, Dog Fighting, Drinking to Cope, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangsters, Gen, Guns, Hate Crimes, Hate Speech, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Organized Crime, Partners in Crime, Poor Life Choices, Questioning, References to Depression, Religious Conflict, Sexual Experimentation, Slurs, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteInClothing/pseuds/CoyoteInClothing
Summary: Legends never die, and neither do young gods. Their names alone had struck fear, their faces on every street pole wanted dead or alive. Jasper Quartzman and Lazuli Alagona-Mohr, two members of the HomeWorld mafia gang, were the mongoose that bit off the heads of snakes, that took what they wanted with blood spilt and guns drawn. In their dictionary, ‘no’ wasn’t an answer. They were dangerous, they were the boogeyman that scared children at night and played with the police like a cat and a yarn ball. But, as the grime of their crimes catches up to them, danger becomes suicidal, and bonds become challenged. Either one of them needs to die, or they’ll both sink together into a spiral of madness and loss of humanity thanks to adolescent decisions that now cost them their lives. What will it take to sacrifice in order to fix past mistakes and get out of a life of hell?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> // to be continued once I finish one of my other works or chapters posted at random.  
> Proper triggers will be given for each chapter including triggering content, 18+ content, or slur usage. \\\

**1:45 PM, Wednesday, HomeWorld garage sector 3, Empire City, Spring**

 

"A newcomer?"

 

"Yeah, a newcomer. Blue actually accepted her after she broke someone's leg. Girl's got arms twice the strength of my own."

 

"Hmph. Yellow isn't gonna like it."

 

"No, Yellow's pretty onboard with it. She admires that kind of violence she can control. Plus, the girl's been tailing HomeWorld the last six months asking to join for who knows why. Guess she finally passed initiation."

 

Jasper fell quiet for a moment as she took in the information, her face scrunched in a displeased expression as she threw another hit at the punching bag in front of her. She was familiar with Yellow being in favor of dangerous things she could control. After all, she was one of those dangerous marionettes working for Yellow, and a favorite one at that for as long as she could remember.

 

"Yellow mentioned she's coming around today to pick up the goods, the jacket and all that. Our gang is multiplying fast. Hell, you should hear the way she just... snapped at the poor guy. Nobody's gonna mess with our turf once she's on our side. Think Yellow will also have her deployed up near headquarters?"

 

Jasper did her best to not take such personal offense at the statement. The idea of someone new moving in to possibly replace her was unnerving. Her hazel eyes shifted to glance back at who had been having conversation with her, which was the familiar fellow gang member and considered sister figure named Skinny. It was a nickname of course, as some allied preferred to keep private life separate, even if Jasper couldn't wrap her head around why someone wouldn't be proud enough to devote both lives to HomeWorld. 

 

"And you're telling me this.. why?" Jasper trailed off, standing straight.

 

Skinny seemed surprised. “‘Cuz I think you know her better than any of us,” She casted a toothy grin that could outnumber the Cheshire. “Know a girl named Lazuli by any chance?”

 

\-----------

 

**14:04 PM, Wednesday, Beach City High Campus, Spring**

 

Addictions started small, like the beginning of a ripple- the touch of a finger tip against water. As the ripple grew bigger in the water, so did the strive to return to the same item over and over again for dependence. When ripples became too big to overcome, that was the prime core of heavy addiction. The water ripples risked becoming a tsunami if its abuser didn’t find a healthier alternative in time.

 

For Lapis, in particular, her addiction was like drowning. It was bleak, it was dark and suffocating, but the water was a cold blanket washing over old wounds. Though the pain didn’t heal, the hurting did temporarily subside every time a cigar was raised to her lips and tobacco spiraled through her system. The last five years had been disastrous, maybe even destructive if she hadn’t found her wrath of an outlet.

 

Although Beach City High did have a set of strict rules that included no smoking on campus, the rules mattered as little as time did to Lapis. Rules were nothing but words to defy nowadays, a challenge to break. Whenever the time was right, the bluenette always looked for ways to evade the system in favor of her own benefit. Her excuse? Trying to cope with a very rough past and an unstable childhood that now haunted her head, breaking her from the inside out.

 

By the time the bell had rung for the last class of the day to begin, Lapis already was hiding out in a far corner of the campus by the dorms. Being a junior near the end of the current school year did have some perks, she could start to skip a class or two without much trouble. Given that kind of privilege, it definitely meant opportunity to sneak a blunt or two in order to keep herself sane. After scrounging through the pockets of her jeans, she pulled out a lighter and a half-empty pack of cheap cigarettes. Immediately did she begin trying to flick the lighter one once she had plucked out a cigarette and held between her lips, attempting to light the end of the cigar to relish in a moment’s peace.

 

She wasn’t expecting anybody to be in the proximity, given that usually everyone was in class at times like these, but she did tense upon hearing what sounded like… footsteps? Panicking in fear that it could be a school counselor or a teacher ready to suspend her again or even expel her this time, Lapis began to hurriedly put away her items, being uncoordinated and unorganized in the process of her fright. Although it was inspiring to be a rebel, the consequences were still her Achilles heel. She wasn’t completely a full-blooded bred rebel quite yet, and still held some innocence, if any.

 

"Lapis?"

 

_... Sheiße. _

 

Lapis stiffened slightly, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to; her roommate, Pearl. Pearl was... well, as pure as any girl could come. She had strawberry blonde hair that was curly and petite, short to her ears, as well as eyes blue as winter and skin pale as snow. She had two sisters who were older than her and already had jobs and lives of their own, all Pearl had to do was catch up and follow suit.

 

Playing coy, Lapis took a deep breath in and fixed herself somewhat so she wouldn't look so flat out suspicious. Even if it'd be useless to some degree as Pearl knew by now most of the kind of things she did behind backs, it was better than being entirely caught in the act. "Yeah?" She responded.

 

Already she could see disappointment spread across Pearl's face as her roomate approached her. She was putting two and two together, judging by Pearl’s expression. Of course. Pearl wasn’t a fool. "Oh, Lapis, don't tell me you're-"

 

_ She’s smart, dumbass. _

 

Lapis slowly shook her head and let her cracked glasses slip down her nose a little without care, unable to help but give a guilty chuckle. "... Yeah. I am."

 

"I told you once before and many times after that, addiction is serious! It's not just 'a quick smoke', it's more than that! Listen, if you need any rehab or any-"

 

Lapis rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Relax. You worry too much."

 

"I worry because I care!"

 

_ Funny way of putting it. You’re not my mother. And thank god you aren’t my mother. _

 

"I'm not ten. I'm almost eighteen.” Lapis eyed the pink notebook Pearl was holding. “ ...Why are you here anyway?"

 

_ To bother me, obviously. _

 

"I had to go get my notebook for chemistry and no thanks to you I know a cigarette when I smell one, which, isn't the point,” Pearl cleared her throat. “The point being is you're going to get yourself hurt if you keep doing these behaviors. Listen, I know it's been rough for you, having to adjust and-"

 

Lapis tilted her head back and a small snort escaped her. "Better hurry if you want to get to class. Late bell is..." She pointed up to the sky with her index finger, just in time as the bell rang. "... right now." Pearl opened her mouth to speak, but she shut it instead, knowing better than to waste more time reasoning. Lapis took it as the opportunity to add a bit more of her two cents to the conversation. "It's just one smoke, Pearl. See you soon. At the dorm, I mean."

 

Pearl gave a defeated sigh then turned away, half walking and half sprinting back toward the main school buildings on campus.

 

_ How long until you get the idea that I don’t want to be bothered while I’m smoking? Amazing. _

 

After double checking that nobody else could surprise her, Lapis mentally debated about if she should attempt relighting the cigarette she had. Pearl would give her the notes for chemistry later, as always, and it'd play out fine. Pearl might squawk at her later about the cigarette thing, but that was fine as well.

 

Bringing back out her lighter and cigarette, it was four tries before the damn thing finally lit. Satisfied, Lapis ran a hand through her raven-black hair then held the cigarette between two fingers. She could just about feel every inch of her dark dwelling seep away into a puff of momentary nothingness, an iodine composed of smoky dreams and mirrors. Not like it’d hurt to let her mind clear for a while anyway. It sounded like the best activity to do before having to meet with a pack of savage wolves that would put her once again to the test of how much she could truly withstand. … After thinking of another excuse to tell Pearl of course for why she’d be out late again.

 

_ Why were you gone for so long, Lapis? Oh, simple, Pearl. I went to go get a will to live. ... Hilarious. _

\-----------

 

**8:02 PM, Wednesday, HomeWorld alleyway system, Empire City, Spring**

 

"Lemme guess, Yellow has you driving?"

  
  
"Of course," Jasper grunted in response to Skinny, opening the door to the old truck and then grabbing her brown leather jacket off of the worn driver's seat. "It's my fucking damn truck." She scratched at the large band-aid over her nose.

 

"Only once you pay her off for the hunk of junk."

  
  
Jasper casted a slight glare at Skinny. "Hunk of... It's a nineteen ninety one dodge ram one fifty! I worked hard to get this thing. Look at her, she’s beautiful." She bit her bottom lip out of spite, mentally sick of having to repeat over and over to the same crowd about why she cared so much over one red truck. It'd be the first grand item she'd own, blessed to her by someone who was more understanding and caring than her own family. And that just proved that loyalty was all that mattered; blood meant nothing. She shook her head, putting on her jacket.

  
  
Skinny raised a brow then shrugged. "Eh." She hesitantly backed off some when she caught eye of two familiar HomeWorld allies approaching them from further down in the alleyway. One was Hessonite, Yellow's right hand and control of fighting matters. Jasper couldn't help but feel envious every time she saw the dumb, frizzy blonde hair and scarred face of hers, envious that she was higher ranked than her and was Yellow’s favorable choice to send anywhere. The other with her was named Squaridot, a combination of two nicknames to avoid confusion with another member who was originally named Peridot. And just like her odd name, had hair and a body structure that made her look near square if it wasn't for the curves of her hips and chest. Jasper could care less about her or the other Peridot nonetheless.

  
  
"Jasper, report," Squaridot spoke, hands on her hips. "Is everything set to leave?" Skinny gave Jasper a wave goodbye before she hurried away quick, not wanting to be spoken to or even acknowledged by Hessonite.

  
  
Jasper nodded, refusing to talk back to such a ridiculous being who acted like some guard dog to Hessonite. And just like any dog, Squaridot was probably only at Hessonite’s command for some scraps of food or whatever else kind of payment. Otherwise, it was puzzling why anyone would willingly work for the bitch.

  
  
"Excellent. We were informed to meet Lazuli down near the county line of Beach City, specifically by a convenient store. If you could drive us there incognito, you'd be of some use to us." Squaridot then moved forward to open the passenger's door for Hessonite, who didn't even bother to much less look at Jasper as she climbed into the truck. That only further made Jasper both internally conflicted and more jealous. Plus, she was touching one of her belongings! One day, she hoped, it'd be Hessonite who'd have to listen to her, kneel before her, and heed her every order like a helpless pack animal.

  
  
Lazuli, on the other hand, was no stranger. Jasper could recall fond memories of having met the shorter woman(or so everyone to her was short as she stood a hefty 6'2), back before she willingly dropped out of high school to keep serving her gang, her new family. She had been sixteen, Lazuli fifteen, and it had been during a silly game of dodgeball back in sophomore year. Lazuli had been the last one nervously standing on her side of the gym, and Jasper had been more than eager to strike her out like the other losers. However, a turn of events occurred in which Lazuli had suddenly thrown a ball her way with such force that had caught her by surprise. Although Jasper ended up with a bruised eye and everyone for sure thought Lazuli would be pummeled, she was rather impressed with the woman's skill, even if it had ended up with her being striked in the face. Though they hadn't interacted much if at all since then, Jasper didn't forget the name nor the encounter.

 

And if Lazuli was the newest member to be joining HomeWorld, then who knew how much more slimmer her chances would become in her dream goal to rise over Hessonite? She had heard of the initiation after all; Lazuli had gone and broken a poor man's leg and had impressed Yellow and Blue, or so the rumors that Skinny and the others have been spreading say.

  
  
Hessonite cleared her throat, prompting Jasper to put her spite of bitterness down to rest and pluck her keys out from her pocket to start the ignition. Squaridot had gone to the back of the truck, where she hopped on board over the tailgate and into the cargo bed. To Beach City was going to be one hell of a drive, but Jasper felt like she’d be able to endure it, especially if she were going to meet Lazuli again.

\-----------

 

**20:26 PM, Wednesday, Outskirts of Beach City, Spring**

 

Flying was one of the most greatest, most grandest, feelings that one could experience. A falcon felt the beating heart of its prey pounding with fear as its feathers sliced through the skies, while a swan felt the grace and elegance that came with soaring through hazy days. Bluebirds flapped with excitement and energy, and vultures scouted on the search for carrion with eyes of piercing black hungry for remains. 

  
  
Although humans couldn't fly or compare with the true masters of the air, one could experience the same feeling of wind blowing by and freedom taking flight by other means. For Lapis, the feeling was achieved whenever she wanted to speed through streets of Beach City on a motorbike colored blue as royalty. For some, the bike was a cliche giveaway that the woman was a rebellious teenager in the lone wolf category, but to Lapis, it was the world. Originally purchased to be an alternate to being driven everywhere by Pearl or having her roommate let her borrow the car, it never disappointed. It was fast, it was able to go places cars couldn't, and was one of the most unique belongings that she was proud of. She could just imagine having wings, spreading her feathers out over horizons and over fields of green.

 

The sky was painted like a watercolor drawing depicting pinks and dark blues fading into black, the nighttime palette consuming the sky like a hungry shark. Stars faintly began to twinkle, clouds nothing but beluga whales in the air adding beauty to the piece. It was heaven paired with driving down a lone and empty street through a rocky biome. From her bluetooth, played a playlist that she had made for herself, currently blasting  _ ‘Irgendwie, Irgendwo, Irgendwann’ _ by Nena. Her eyes were glued to the road as she mouthed along to the lyrics, deep down missing her German hometown of Idar-Oberstein; where water flowed and where gemstones were shaped into works of art depicting dragons made of jasper or herons made of lapis lazuli stones. It was one of the reasons why she was named after a gemstone after all, the other being… her father, who thought her eyes reminded him of the very stone.

 

Alone with nothing but her thoughts, she dwelled on dangerous deja vu territory. She always hated remembering what she didn’t want to remember, including the death of her father, who was a fine artist that specialized in carving stones like lapis lazuli into various shapes and animals. He had been a good man, always smiling and joking, playing the celeste in the evening while her mother cooked, and always telling stories. Ever since she had heard the words at the young age of eight from her grieving mother,  _ “Vater kommt nicht nach Hause,”  _ Lapis came to know the ugly truth; her father was not coming home. Her father had promised before he left that he'd finish the rest of his bedtime story when he returned from the Afghanistan War. Yet, she still awaits the day to hear the ending of how the dumb rainbow fish came to be happy with himself and accepted himself.

 

She remembered when her mother had heard the news of her husband not returning from the war.  _ “Died in a non-hostile situation,” _ some said,  _ “died in a helicopter crash in Kabul on December 21’st.” _ No matter how her father died, Lapis still remembers what happened after her mother soon grew tired of living in the same country that only provided haunted reminders of her deceased spouse. After enough tears were wept, and after enough prayers went silently without any response from whatever god existed, it had been time to move away from Idar-Oberstein where lapis lazuli and other pretty gemstones like tourmaline or quartz were cut into fine artistry. It had been time to move to America, where her mother had originally came from.

 

Immigrating was like learning how to overcome a pit of steaming hot tar that you were already flung into and left to boil in. Learning English in America had been difficult enough on its own as well as finding the right school. Delmarva provided a decent range of options for different schools to try. But, it was fitting in to one of these schools that had really proved a challenge. Occasionally mixing up English with Deutsche, converting herself to American customs... Even to this day, Lapis doesn’t know where she belongs. Home didn’t feel like home. Without the sound of her father playing a celesta, or without her mother gushing over which fabrics worked best for a fashionable dress, home felt like an empty place that she was just residing in until she got kicked out and had to find another temporary husk. Not at all did it feel warm or welcome. Ghosts came and never left. Even those she had come to befriend or know like Pearl or Peridot couldn’t patch the mourning mess she had become thanks to her past that she refused to let go of so easily, her falcon claws still clutching tight although the mouse was already dead and had rotted to the naked bone.

 

Gripping the bars of her motorcycle tightly, she gritted her teeth and shut off her bluetooth speakers. Stupid emotions had overtaken her again. Stupid thoughts had run wild. So, all Lapis could do was tune them out in a fit of anger at herself. She wished for a pack of cigarettes to take the edge of, to help tune her back into a controlled state. She should’ve known better than to play music, to speak or hear language that only reminded her of where she had came from. She should’ve put on something like typical Nirvana or hell, fucking My Chemical Romance. Did she purposely want to torture herself?

 

_ So what if I do? _   
  
… God dammit. Why was she like this? What would Pearl say? No, why did her word matter? For comfort, probably. Or, for reason to be so negative toward herself. If she had someone tell her straight up that she needed help or was out of her mind, she’d take it with a laugh and shrug it off. To her, help wasn’t necessary, it was only more drama stirring the pot. If anything, being belittled by someone only helped her ground her feelings of being so cruel to herself, it made her feel high instead of offended, as if like she deserved it.

 

_ And you don’t. It wasn’t like you were the one who crashed the fucking helicopter. What does this do, make you feel better? _

 

Stopping at a red light, she leaned forward to rest her forehead on the bars of the motorbike. This was why she loathed being alone, although she got much more done. Without a distraction, without a reason to ignore her past, she became pathetic. She could be out enjoying life to the fullest one second and then wishing that she was the one to be the victim of a car crash the next. 

 

_ Why am I like this…? Look up, idiot. Or, you WILL be in a car crash. ...Pfft. Like as if anyone drives at this hour down this road. _

 

Picking her head back up, she drove the bike forward the second the green light went off. Once again speeding down the street, she felt her heart skip a beat when she spotted a convenience store up ahead.

 

_ Great. Right near the border, the place you’re supposed to be. Look, you go in, get out. Easy. Did you even bring any fucking money? _

 

Lapis let out a scoff as she steered the sport bike up to the store, parking it in a space in front of the building. She made sure to switch the bike’s power off, taking the key out so she wouldn’t drain any battery. The junior then popped down the kickstand, and steadied her bike on decent enough balance. She took off her helmet and placed it down on the seat of the bike, combing through her hair with her fingers before fixing her glasses.

 

One  _ pack. Got it? … Oh. Who am I kidding. Like I’d listen to myself... _

 

Taking her phone with her, Lapis struggled with the pockets of her jean pants to see if she had any cash, mentally relieved when her fingers felt a few dollars. Satisfied, she then checked her phone as she headed into the store, at ease with nobody else inside. The sound of the bell above the door was tuned out of her ears as she merely waved without looking up from her mobile device at the employee at the register who had told her a cheeky greeting, stepping toward the front counter.

 

“One pack of cigarettes,” She ordered, putting her phone away after checking the little to no notifications. Half was just Pearl texting her asking how she was doing, one text message was from Peridot who had sent her a picture of some kind of fat Shiba Inu that she was working on saving up to get. Poor thing probably was obese yet Peridot loved it anyway and it wasn’t even hers yet.

 

_ Wow, you actually managed to get only one pack this time? Obviously. You don’t have enough for two packs right now. _

 

“Brand?” Asked the store employee as he turned around to look at the liquor and cigars behind the counter on display.

 

“Lucky Strike.”

 

“ID?” He held the pack in his hands, looking at the woman expectantly and waiting.   
  
Lapis’ blood ran cold. She hoped that she had the fake ID that she had asked Peridot to make for her. Of course she wouldn’t be eighteen until later in the year in September, and until then she always had to improvise and play by rules of her own. “Uh…” She stammered, her mouth dry. 

 

_ Where is it- where is it…? ….SHIT. I left it at the dorm-! Oh, FICK MICH- Blutig verdammter sohn eines Hundes-! Great job, fuck-case. _

 

Sighing in disappointment, she knew she was going to have to forget about it and head back on the road without a single cigarette. Lapis opened her mouth to speak, to admit the losses, before the store door had opened and the bell above it jingled. 

 

In walked in a hauntingly familiar face that she for the  _ leibe zu Gott  _ thought she’d never see again.

 

\-----------

 

**8:39 PM, Wednesday, Outskirts of Beach City, Spring**

 

“Are you sure that’s the bike?” Hessonite murmured.

 

Squaridot, who had gotten out to talk to Hessonite through the window that had been rolled down, nodded. “We were informed that Lazuli drives a sports bike, it’s what we’re looking for, and it’s the only one in this parking lot. So, I have the right to assume its her.”

 

“And, if it isn’t?” Hessonite challenged, making Squaridot gulp.

 

“For fuck’s sake, I’ll go scan the area and check it out,” Jasper groaned, getting tired of hearing the two go back and forth. If they had that much doubt and anxiety over whether or not they had the right person, she mentally wondered how they had climbed to such comforting places among Yellow’s pack of heathens. At least she wasn’t among the lower ranks, where wolves would have to fight tooth and claw for a scrap of meat and prove their worth and loyalty. … It still would be better to be on top, however. She could already imagine herself as Yellow’s right hand, appreciated and loved,  _ feared, respected. _ For once, seen by the masses that they appeal and for once be recognized. She’d get whatever she wanted whenever, as well as the spotlight, the guts and glory.

 

Jasper brushed her long hair back with one hand as she stepped out from the driver’s seat, slamming the door shut behind herself. She then lumbered toward the convenience store, checking inside the market through the glass panes of the building before her heart stopped. 

 

Lazuli was in there, at the front counter, seemingly buying something. Her breath returned to her after a second or two, flabbergasted. Their paths had crossed once more, and this time, she wasn’t intent on coming off as the fool she had once been when the other girl managed to smack her in the face with a silly dodgeball. Lazuli still looked the same too, even sporting the same pair of dumb glasses that was cracked in one lense. She hardly changed. Physically, at least.

 

With a surge of boldness did Jasper march into the store, the bell above the door ringing in a warm welcome. She noticed that Lazuli had turned to see who had come in, and Jasper felt a grin make its way upon her lips when she saw the other girl gasp. 

 

She knew too.

 

Showing off her jacket, Jasper stopped beside Lazuli, towering over her easily. Her hazel eyes scanned the counter before spying what the other could possibly be buying in the cashier´s hands. ¨So, what's the problem?¨ she said at last. She knew that just by showing her status of being a HomeWorld member thanks to the jacket she wore would help establish who was really in charge here. If the cashier at the register had a brain, that is.

 

¨Are you with her?” The store employee asked.

 

Jasper nodded. ¨If you´re smart, you wouldn't ask dumb questions,¨ she sniffed in amusement. She looked up to the camera in the store, seeming annoyed as she pointed to it. ¨Even that isn't going to help cover your ass, buddy. Do you know who I am?¨ She casted a toothy grin, unable to help but be a little flamboyant. “If you don’t give her what she wants,” She gestured to Lazuli, “then, I’ll have all of HomeWorld burn this place down. You seem new here. I suggest it’s wiser to take my advice if you want to keep your balls.”

 

“Ma’am, our store policy”- the cashier began.

 

“Store policy doesn’t cut it under our policies. Don’t think I’m kidding when I say I’ll come back with torches and maybe even a Diamond girl or two. And I know for a fact everyone knows who they are; ladies in business, big business, doing big things with big names. They’ll come down and leave this place in ashes.” Jasper cracked her knuckles, leaning against the counter. “Unless…” she gave a hearty chuckle, “you give the girl her cigs.”

 

A few moments passed. Then, the man at the register finally obliged. He reluctantly handed over the pack of cigarettes to Lazuli, who seemed to be at a loss of words and unsure of what to do. She took the pack nonetheless. Smart girl.

 

“Thank youuu,” Jasper scoffed. “Wasn’t that hard now, was it?” She backed away from the counter, glancing over at Lazuli. “... Hey, you. You look familiar,” she mused.

 

Lazuli however only rolled her eyes at her. The girl didn’t even bother with fixing her cracked glasses as she exited the store with the pack of cigarettes in hand. Hmph. So much for a thank you or a reunion! Jasper cocked her head up to the cashier in form of announcing her departure after the threat session she gave before she too headed for the exit, grabbing a candy bar on her way out. 

 

“Hey, hey! Wait- no thank you or anything?” The HomeWorld woman teased once she had met back up with Lazuli outside, spotting Hessonite and Squaridot getting out from the truck. “I would’ve given that douche a good beating or two into the ground.” She cracked her neck, looking pleased. “You’re lucky I was around to help you.”

 

Lazuli only glared back at her, silent. Jasper stuffed the candy bar into her pocket, puffing out her chest impatiently. This wasn’t going like she thought it would be. But before she could attempt trying again, Hessonite came and ruined her spotlight. Both blondes seemed to be holding in a laugh as they observed Lazuli once they approached them, eyeing the shorter other as if mentally asking,  _ ‘Is this really her? She hardly has any muscle!’  _ And, Jasper would have agreed. But, she knew what Lazuli was capable of. Or, just in dodgeball anyway.

 

“Are you Lazuli?” Hessonite spoke first, the scars on her cheek glinting against the light of the convenience store. She looked as if she had earned permanent tiger stripes on her skin.

 

Lazuli nodded in response, opening the cigarette pack and taking one out. Jasper glanced to the side with a scoff. Perhaps Lazuli had changed after all; she seemed like an ungrateful brat. What if she had just left the other to figure out the cigarette issue on her own? Or let Lazuli get banned? Had the men in blue with their cars with blinking lights come after her? That would’ve been interesting.

 

“Yellow has sent us to retrieve you so you can pick up your required outfit and get your mark,” Hessonite explained. “You may have to stay overnight.”

 

“... Mark?” Lazuli raised a brow, putting the pack away and bringing out a lighter. 

 

“Mark. As in a tattoo,” Jasper muttered to her. “All of us have one, it shows our loyalty.” And personally, she was the most loyal out there. It should’ve been  _ her _ serving at Yellow’s right hand, not Hessonite who didn’t even do shit most of the time and just showed up and looked menacing for five seconds! Unlike Hessonite, she could pack a punch and ward off the idiots who thought they could mess with HomeWorld!

 

With a shake of her head to temporarily rub off the bitterness she harbored, she took one corner of the band-aid over her nose and pulled it upwards to reveal the art beneath; a vibrant red and yellow gemstone in the shape of a triangular diamond-esque appearance. Courtesy to her name among the family she had now of course. Lazuli blinked once as she momentarily looked at the tattoo, her eyes shifting to look back to Hessonite who had her own mark on her chest, and Squaridot who had hers over one of her eyes. Jasper grumbled under her breath, putting the band-aid back over her tattoo. 

 

“I wasn’t told about a mark,” Lazuli shrugged, lighting the cigarette and putting it to her lips. 

 

Hessonite chuckled as Squaridot stepped forward to clear up the confusion. “Most of our newcomers aren’t informed about it unless they’ve earned it,” she spoke. “But, in your case, Yellow and Blue were impressed with your tactics. They’ve requested you come and receive your mark as soon as possible.”

 

Hah. Impressed with tactics. Where did Jasper hear that before…? Right, when she had joined HomeWorld back when she was fourteen. She didn’t have a mark then, and not until she had turned seventeen did she finally get it, despite her thoughts that she should’ve gotten it sooner. All Lazuli did was break someone’s leg. So what?! She could do that too, better even. If Yellow wanted her to, she’d snap the legs off of everyone she saw that wasn’t affiliated with her gang. Lazuli hadn’t even been around long…!

 

Jasper purposely tuned out for a while as the three worked out how they’d travel back to the underworld of HomeWorld, not wanting to hear more about Lazuli’s accomplishments or whatever. Shit, it took her five years to get to where she was now! And Lazuli? She had been tailing around for only less than two years. So, how on earth…? 

 

“Jasper, come over here,” Hessonite ordered, bringing Jasper to attention. Gritting her teeth, she lumbered over, at the very least grateful for the candy bar that she had gotten out of this malarkey. “Help us haul her motorbike into the back.”

  
  
“Of  _ my  _ truck?” Jasper was unimpressed. First it was her place, and now Lazuli was taking over her truck. How fantastic. Times like this, she wished she had stayed with her siblings back at awful Holly’s place. At least it would’ve been better being whipped around like dogs than subjected to practical replacement in front of her eyes. Or, so she was making it out to be and interpreting it as such. Envy was a slippery field, and came in fields planted with many different greens. “Couldn’t she just ride the fuckin’ thing? She came here with it, might as well ride it to where we are going.”

  
  
“We are not risking her possibly getting lost following us,” Hessonite strictly argued. “Especially through Empire City.” She snapped two fingers, then gestured to the motorbike that Squaridot was failing at budging, Lazuli watching her closely with a brow raised. Jasper grunted in annoyance before she complied against her preference, moving forth to go and help Squaridot.

 

“Watch the wheels,” Lazuli nonchalantly warned, still watching the two finally manage to move the bike. Hessonite had gone to unlock the back of the truck, stepping up into the cargo bed once she did so.

 

“What is this? It looks like trash,” Jasper stated as she lifted the front of the bike up.

 

“1970 Harley. I couldn’t afford the newer ones.” Lazuli shrugged, stepping forward to help. Jasper guessed because the other didn’t like seeing how rough her bike was being handled. Pity. She could only relate if the bike was her truck instead.

 

“You could always afford a better one if you manage to snatch a loan from one of the Diamonds,” Squaridot suggested. Jasper elbowed her in the side to shut her up. Of course, if Lazuli had gotten something that was more up to date, then that’d only help her get higher in the ranks quicker-!

 

“A loan?” Fuck, Lazuli was already interested.

 

“Loans later, ladies. Let’s pick it up,” Hessonite broke in, aiding in transporting the bike up into the cargo bed, about to lay it down on its side before Lazuli had jumped up and kept it upright, making sure the kickstand of the motorbike kept it upright. 

 

“ _ Never _ lay it on its side,” Lazuli informed, blowing a puff of smoke out of her mouth after removing the cigarette from her mouth for a moment. “It would’ve been easier to load with a ramp.”

 

“Yeah, thanks, we get it.” Jasper just wanted to go back already. She had expected to come off as superior to this new member, and had failed. It was embarrassing. “And you’re welcome for letting you put it in the back of my truck.”

 

“Wasn’t my decision,” Lazuli pointed out without care. Jasper growled under her breath. This brat was going to be one of her allies?! She was not looking forward to it. Especially if it would just mean competition for the gold.

 

“Alright, let’s head back,” Hessonite announced. “I’d prefer to be gone before any police arrive after that stunt you pulled, Jasper.” Her voice was cold, snaking. Jasper had froze, unaware that the elder woman had even seen her inside of the store with the cashier. _ Stunt? _ Seriously, that was what it was going to be called? Didn’t anyone care about defending HomeWorld’s honor and glory? What kind of gang was just going to let itself get stepped over on and have idiots think they had the upper hand power instead?!

 

The HomeWorld member watched Squaridot and Lazuli hop into the back of the truck with the bike, sitting down with quite the large space between them. She casted a glare at Lazuli as she closed the panel, knowing that she was going to have to figure something out or risk getting possibly replaced by this… tiny miscreant. 


	2. One of the Pack

**12:10 PM, Thursday, HomeWorld Hideout, Spring**

  
  


_ Pearl, 6:30 AM - Lapis, where are you? Class starts in an hour! _

 

_ Pearl, 6:48 AM - Lapis, I ́ve left your coffee on the counter. Black coffee, just how you like it :D _

 

_ Pearl, 6:59 AM - You better be at class or I'm going to lose it. Where are you?? _

 

_ Pearl, 7:16 AM - LAPIS WHERE ARE YOU?? _

 

_ Pearl, 7:28 AM - I´ll take some notes for you I guess? Where are you?? Are you okay?? _

 

_ Pearl, 8:21 AM - The chemistry test is tomorrow. I took some notes for your notecard. _

 

_ Pearl, 8:46 AM - Lapis, are you at the dorm yet? _

 

_ Pearl, 8:50 AM - Lapis, seriously, are you okay?? You still are gone and it's making me nervous. _

 

_ Peridot, 9:32 AM - Pearl is going INSANE and BLOWING up my notifications PLEASE RESTRAIN HER.! AAAAAAAAAAAAA _

 

_ Pearl, 10:34 AM - This is not funny, Lapis. Have you gotten lost somewhere? Drunk? High??? _

 

_ Pearl, 11:10 AM - I asked Garnet and she has no clue where you are. Are you going to be here for lunch? _

 

_ Pearl, 11:30 AM - Hello? _

 

_ Pearl, 11: 59 AM - I guess not… _

  
  


Lapis couldn't even begin to fathom what had happened last night; she had been brought to some kind of underground place and had her bike taken along with her willingly, gotten some kind of  leather jacket or whatever, then had laid on her stomach for so long over some dumb ‘mark’ business… 

 

… Ah.

 

That explained why she was lying shirtless, belly down and her face staring down at a wooden table. The area between her shoulder blades ached, as if someone had taken a hot metal ring and pressed it to her skin for hours. With a groggy groan did she gradually rise up from the table, hands shielding over her moderately flat chest as she glared around in search of her top. Her glasses were still on her face, which was a relief as it kept the search for her belongings short, despite the crack in one of the lenses. Once she found the black shirt nearby on a chair, she quickly put it on before proceeding to examine her surroundings. The air smelled strongly of chemicals, sweat, and what she could assume to be weed.

 

_ The… room that I fell asleep in. What time is it…? And- _

 

Lapis paused before she spotted a long and oval-shaped mirror in the room and thus approached it, pulling up her shirt a little from behind and turning her head around so she could see what was on her back. She nearly lost her breath, spying a bit of a blue color just in between her shoulder blades where the pain was most prominent.

 

_ The mark or some shit…? _

 

Pulling up her shirt a bit more, she examined the new shape on her back. It was a teardrop-shape, colored a fine navy blue, with gold illuminating near the edges and the occasional fleck of the yellow color more near the middle of the blue color.

 

_ It's a tattoo … Are you serious? Is this even legal? I thought you had to be eighteen to get one of these here. What even is it? _

 

Her mind flashed back to the other tattoo shapes she had seen before, one on a blonde girl, another on yet another blonde, and…

 

_ Is she still here? _

 

Last night’s encounter with Jasper was… annoying, to say the least. Never had she thought that she would ever meet the hot-headed woman ever again. Last night had proved her wrong, and last night her life had entered a new chapter.

 

_ Am I a part of HomeWorld now? _

 

She let her shirt fall back down over her body, letting out a sigh as she dug through her pant pockets.

 

_ DID THEY TAKE MY CIGARETTES?! MY PHONE!? Fuck... _ __   
  


Both pockets were empty. That greatly peeved Lapis. She furrowed her brows then decided to go through the door at the far end of the room, seeing it as the only way out. What greeted her on the other side was bright light, followed by what looked like a long hallway lit by a connected system of wires and plentiful white LED lights hung overhead. She stared, awed, before she shook her head and went left down the lit hallway. This wasn’t some building someone would see on a normal day basis. It looked… shady. Was this place underground…?

 

_ This place looks like something you would see in a horror movie. Where’s the killer to put me out of my misery? _

 

There were a few odd structures on the wall the further down she walked, from air tanks to weird graffiti that had to be weeks, months, old. That she found interesting, drawn to the shaky colored lines and the odd images sprayed onto the wall.

 

_ … Oh. Nice. ‘Death to pigs’.  Okay then…  _

 

She read off one graffiti mess, before looking at the other, a bit fascinated and also repelled by how… violent the messages were, but the art around it was serene, depicting images of angry-looking figures and a realistic image of a pig squealing as it ran away, wearing a police hat. Someone knew what they were doing but weren't right in the head. It didn’t take two idiots to figure out that the pig with the hat was supposed to be the law. Maybe the artist had felt rebellious too.

 

_ I joined this place because I… feel like I fit in. These are just a bunch of other kids who want to get their emotions out. They’ve been hurt too. _

 

_ Hopefully. Otherwise I’m in an asylum. My mother should be here if it is one. _

 

Her eyes looked over another graffiti image on the walls, which showed a girl holding her head and weeping, the large shape of a screaming bird above her.  _ Hymn of the blackbirds _  was written above the picture. Lapis didn’t understand the meaning behind these various illustrations, but they sure made the wall look more vibrant and less scary.

 

_ Hymn of the blackbirds… Sounds like another edgy song Paramore would write. _

 

Lapis drew her attention away from the drawings in order to focus on her escape out of the place, faintly recalling her memories of what had happened before she had fallen asleep on the table back in the room. There had been a blonde girl… one with short hair and a blue top who had given her something before she passed out… Had she been the one who had given her the tattoo? Ugh… her head hurt.

 

_ Perhaps I should go back. But, what if you don’t make it outside again?  _

 

With another sigh, Lapis decided to begin heading back to the room from where she had originally started. Getting lost in an unfamiliar place sounded… frightening. She stepped back into the strange room before she could lose memory of where it was, taking another glance at the mirror.

 

_ Where did everyone go? _

 

* * *

 

**12:18 PM, Thursday, HomeWorld Hideout, Spring**

 

“She was exploring,” Squaridot sniffed. “I TOLD you to not LEAVE them unattended! Check the cameras for yourself!”

 

“Hush, cylinder cone,” Skinny mused. “She’s fine. She’s one of us now.”

 

“But what if she left?! What if she backed out?!”

 

Jasper was glad that she wasn’t the only one who had doubts about this newcomer. “She wouldn’t leave,” she cleared her throat as she walked alongside the two down to the room in the west of the hideout. The initiation finalizing room as some would say. A shitty tattoo place if you asked Jasper.

 

“What makes you certain?” Squaridot challenged.

 

“I know her. She wouldn’t leave,” Jasper towered over the other, making Squaridot’s legs tremble. 

 

_ She wouldn’t have the strength to back out so late anyway. _

 

Jasper kept her arms crossed over her chest as she finally entered the room with the two comrades at her sides, staring at Lapis. 

 

“I wouldn’t leave the shirt on,” Skinny commented as she went over to the other, gesturing for her to show her back. “Not without the bandaging anyway.”

 

“It… stings,” Lapis mumbled, reluctantly lifting up the back of her shirt. “A little.”

 

“And there’s gonna be bleeding if you don’t take care,” Skinny pointed out, tending to the tattoo. She was awfully proud of her work, as she handled the skin tenderly and carefully like a lamb being bottle fed.

 

Jasper was unimpressed. She glanced down at Squaridot. “Where?” She began. “Where is she going to be stationed?”

 

“Patrol wise, it’s still unclear. Both Blue and Yellow want her by the west territories, but White also suggested the north.”

 

“ _ White?” _ Jasper was fuming with jealousy. “She got the eyes of White?!”

 

Lapis has looked over for a moment at the ruckus, only to be ushered away some by Skinny.

 

“White knows she shouldn’t intervene unless it’s important, it’s only common sense that she too oversees a member that could bring great use to us or become an enemy if she’s tainted,” Squaridot explained.

 

“I rarely even get White to see me,” Jasper protested.

 

“That’s because she knows you’re loyal.” Squaridot raised a brow. “You are loyal, right?”

 

“Of course I am! This is what I was made for! Serving HomeWorld is my  _ life _ !” Jasper defended herself. “Just keep an eye on her.” Though it would be unnecessary, she knew that it was her pride being at war. If Lapis dared climb the ranks, impress the Diamonds more… then Jasper knew she might be out of commission and replaced by that brat.

 

She needed to play her cards carefully.

 

“Would you mind showing her around the basic map?” Squaridot said.

 

“The main compound?”

 

“Yes. But, keep her out of the storage rooms. Until she gets an assignment, the weapons shouldn’t be disclosed to her.”

 

Jasper chuckled. “You don’t trust her, don’t you?”

 

Squaridot didn’t respond. But that helped fuel Jasper’s assurance. She grinned, flashing a toothy smile at Lapis when she noticed that the other girl was staring at her. “Alright. I’ll show her around before she’s released.”


End file.
